The ladies doesn t exist
by valeriana25
Summary: El duque Masen , tras una decepción amorosa , decide enlistarse en un barco pirata , en una de sus emboscadas , una joven de ojos cafés tiene la desgracia de toparse con el,  sin importarle la tomó , dejando su semilla en ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos , son de Stephanie Meyer.**

"**The ladies don´t exist"**

La ira hacia que las venas me pulsaran , provocándome un terrible dolor de cabeza , rechine los dientes , y de un manotazo tire el brandy que estaba tomando.

-¿Porqué me haces esto Tanya?-grité al aire , desesperando por sacar lo que me atormentaba en mi interior.

La imagen de ella y el vizconde de Hope , estaba tatuado en la parte posterior de mis parpados ,moviendo sincrónicamente sus caderas , con una experiencia palpable de la mujer que yo creí virgen.

-Eres una puta- mi respiración se aceleraba, y de mis ojos amenazaban con salir lagrimas, desesperado ,salí del despacho , azotando la puerta con ferocidad .

-¡JAMES¡-grité como loco a el mayordomo , este de enseguida se presento , encogido, temiendo que yo le podría soltar un golpe de un momento a otro, y no estaba errado ,la ira era tanta en mi interior , que con el simple atisbo de desesperación podría explotar..

-Saca todas las cosas de la ramera Denali a la calle-hablé de manera pausada y atemorizante, con la decisión que un duque debía de poseer.-No hagas caso a sus lloridos , solo la quiero fuera de mi propiedad ,si quiero putas las puedo conseguir en un burdel , no esta bien visto tenerlas en casa.

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos , mirándome con incredulidad , pero una sola mirada amenazante , basto para que pusiera trabajo en marcha , y llamara a algunos mozos que enseguida comenzaron a vaciar el cuarto de Tanya ,de mi nadie se burla .

Masajee mis sienes , la cabeza me seguía punzando , provocando una jaqueca horrible , pensé en primer instancia ir a mis aposentos , y descansar ,pero la deseche casi al instante , no quería estar mas en este lugar, me recordaba a ella , y como se había burlado de mi cruelmente .

A pasos decididos caminé a la caballeriza , asustando al caballerango con mi presencia , no era bien visto que un duque entrara a esta parte del castillo , pero en estos momentos poco me importaba eso.

-Sam , ensíllame un caballo- se quedo estático , sorprendido por mi repentino hostil tono de voz , yo siempre solía tratar a mis empleados con respeto , pero hoy no tenia cabeza para eso, lo mire aséptico –Te estás tardando.

El puso trabajo en marcha casi al instante , con una velocidad impresionante, si me permitiría agregar .

Monte el caballo , acosado con la incrédula mirada de Sam.

-Se cuida-casi susurro , sin entender muy bien asentí, le di una patada al caballo , este enseguida relincho y se puso en marcha.

El aire soplaba libremente por mi cara , revolviendo mi pelo cobrizo.

Tome una bocanada de aire puro , intentando con esto relajarme , y poder pensar mejor las cosas , como casi siempre pasaba en estos casos.

Pero no me relaje ..

Mis músculos se tensionaron solo con el simple recuerdo de Tanya , yo la amaba , la quería , y le había dado todo.

Aún su fama de una mujer fácil , yo le creí de la manera mas estúpida que esos rumores eran inventado por meras personas ardidas , y que ella me había esperado , y que profesaba casi un amor increíble hacia a mi.

Que estúpido soy.

El aire salado empezó a llegar a mis pulmones ,un echo palpable de que llegaba al puerto , en un palo de manera podrido amarre a _"Spirit"_, sobándole su crin con cariño , si las mujeres fueran la mitad de files que este noble caballo…

-¡Reclutamos!- el grito de una voz gangosa llego a mi oídos , gire instintivamente a donde el sonido provenía , la cara de un hombre regordete , de pelo cano se hiso presente en mis ojos.

Voltee al instante , sorprendido por el pensamiento que se me acababa de cruzar por la mente , ¿Reclutarme?

Mire de reojo la insignia pirata que tenia el barco ,definitivamente estaba loco , no podía dejar que un simple despecho amoroso me haga cometer tal barbaridad.

Comencé a caminar a sentido opuesto de donde estaba el robusto señor , pero de un momento a otro me pare y di vuelta , no se si fue mi instinto aventurero o las pocas ganas que tenia de regresar al castillo lo que me ínsito a caminar hacia el hombrecillo.

-Yo quiero entrar-mi voz salió con una determinación impresionante ,que ni yo misma me la creí , el hombrecillo levanto de la mirada de unos papeles y me miro con sus ojos amarillos penetrantemente .

-Tu no pareces una persona que quiera unirse a tal peligrosa vida-soltó , mirándome de arriba hacia a bajo de una manera discriminante.

Solté un bufido , estaba empezando a desesperarme .

-Eh dicho quiero entrar.

-No creo que aguantes mucho- lo mire de manera desafiante y el solo se limito a encogerse de hombros .

-No digas que no te lo advertí-extendio una mano , sucia , la estreche y me dedico una sonrisa , con un diente faltante.

-Bienvenido.

Y ese día , el Edward dulce y caballeroso desapareció, nunca mas trataría a una mujer como una dama , porque las damas no existen.

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí vuelvo después de volverme loca y borrar todas mis historias T.T ,echo que después de un minuto me arrepentí como de mis pecados.**

**Pero bueno…¿Ya que se hace? **

**Eh vuelto con la historia "The ladies don´t exist" que técnicamente es una versión mejor escrita que "Resentimiento" **

**¿Alguien quiere picar el botón sexy de a bajo?**

**Si junto 10 reviews publicó mañana ¿Vale?**

**Atte::valeriana25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Isabella Swan era conocida como una chica dulce y educada, que siempre trataba todas las personas con toda la educación que su padre le inculco, aún si se tratara de un simple sirviente, ella era respetuosa y amorosa, por esta razón era querida y amada por todo el pequeño pueblo llamado Maine ubicado en el norte casi hasta la punta del estado de Nueva York.

Quizás Isabella no era la más sociable y audaz en lo que se refiere en incitar a que un chico la besara, no entraba dentro de sus prioridades de vida hacer ese tipo de cosas, prefería entrar en la abarrotada biblioteca de su padre, y perderse en algunos tomos de viejos libros, que después de tantos años si siquiera ser tocados, una gruesa capa de polvo los impregnaba.

-Iré por un poco de hilo y tela, ¿Quieres algo de la mercería cariño?—La voz calmada y apacible hiso que saliera la joven de sus cavilaciones, proceso por un segundo lo que su madre acaba de decir, y poco falto para que una mueca de desagrado se impregnara en su gesto ¿Cuándo entendería que detestaba bordar?

-No muchas gracias madre, estoy perfecta con mi libro.—Contesto, reanudando su lectura, como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido en ningún momento. La madre de Isabella, Renee, miraba a su hija con una mueca de reprobación, era una chica hermosa, con su hermoso cabello de un reluciente cabello caoba, y su piel blanca como la nieve que hacia un perfecto contraste con sus ojos del color del chocolate, era solo… que su actitud hacia que Renee pasara interminables noches en vela, ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquila si a sus dieciocho años su hija no tenia siquiera un pretendiente? Ya ni pensar en prometido, los jóvenes le hacían caso a su hija, era solo que ella simplemente los…alejaba.

-Hija, pienso que sería buena idea que me acompañaras, no es bueno que leas tanto, eso es básicamente una actividad muy varonil.— Hubo un silencio por un momento, Renee pensó que su pequeña hija la había ignorado, o simplemente no la había escuchado, pero la voz de Isabella pronto surgió de esta.

-Yo no comparto es tipo de ideas contigo madre, pero, si es que te hace sentir mejor, con mucho gusto te acompañare.—Esta se levanto de la silla, vestida de una fina seda, se alisó el vestido, disponiéndose a salir.

Todo fue tal como Isabella pensó, su madre se encontraba cada dos por tres pasos a alguien conocido, deteniéndose a saludarlo con enjundia, dedicando una breve platica con cada persona, mostrando su exquisita educación que poseía. Una vez llegando a el local, la señora Maddien se dispuso a atender a la señora Swan como si su vida dependiera de ello, mostrando cada extraño color de hilo que esta pedía, y desplegando cientos y ciento de rollos de telas caras.

-¿No crees que es un poco excesivo?—Murmuro Isabella con los dientes apretados, al ver que su madre no se detenía a ordenar y ordenar más y más tonos de azul para la creación de su elegante vestido, que lo llevaba en la mente desde hace semanas.

-Hija, para de hablar ¿Por favor? Me la estoy pasando fabuloso ahorita, vete a otro lado, tú y tus número.— Fue lo último que le dijo Renee en todo la tarde, hasta que por fin de un tiempo interminablemente largo para Isabella llegaron a pisar el piso de mármol de la mansión Swan.

-Cariño, pide ayuda para cambiarte, los señores Newton nos invitaron a un pequeño baile por los veinte años de su hijo ¿No te parece fabuloso?.—El tiempo para contestar a esto no fue posible, ya que sin siquiera darse cuenta, su nana de toda la vida, la señora Darmy la empujo a su cuarto, donde una enorme tina se encontraba llena de agua caliente, llenando el cuarto de un delicioso aroma de fresas, los aromatizantes que en la casa Swan se usaban para el baño.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, el agua caliente del baño, desengarrató lentamente todo los músculos contraídos, resultado de una tarde llena de compras con su madre, la señora Darmy, masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, enviando pequeñas olas de placer a Isabella, los ojos le pesaban debido al nivel de relajamiento que experimentó, pero como bien dice el refrán, todo lo bueno dura poco, pronto se encontraba con un vestido azul marino siendo ajustado, peinando su pelo delicadamente, y maquillando su cara con esmero.

-Quedo esplendida señorita.—El reflejo en el espejo de la habitación, pensó Isabella, no mostraba su cara ni su cuerpo, era el de alguien desconocida que no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba, un belleza tan exquisita que ni el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra era merecedor, eso era justamente lo que el espejo exponía.

Con timidez bajo las escaleras y se montó en el carruaje, donde una impaciente Renee y un malhumorado Charles, el padre de Isabella, la esperaban, se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa, manteniendo el resto del camino la cabeza gacha lo que restaba del camino, hasta que el vehículo se detuvo en frente de una casa muy parecida a la suya, la mansión Newton.

Caballerosamente, y representando el papel que jugaba en la familia, Charles ayudo a bajar a su mujer e hija del carruaje, ofreciéndoles una mano, entrando a la casa, con una mujer en cada uno de sus costados, poco le falto a Isabella para poner los ojos en blanco, ante tal escena que han de ver puesto al hacer tal entrada triunfal.

La cena empezó rápido, sirviendo lomo de cerdo a la ciruela y una rica sopa de cola de langosta, platillo que a Isabella le pareció en exceso extravagante, más eso fue solo lo que escogió ella para comer, ya que miles de platillos circulaban alrededor de la mesa.

Mike Newton, no perdió la oportunidad para intentar algo con Isabella, invitándola a bailar unas cuantas piezas, esta ante la mirada letal de su madre, no se atrevió a declinar ningún ofrecimiento del joven, si lo hacía podía escuchar la voz chillante de su madre recordándole que era un excelente partido, que bajo ningún motivo podría desperdiciar, lo que ella no sabía era que la palabra "matrimonio" figuraba al final de la lista de las prioridades de Isabella.

Y casi un chillido de alegría brota de entre los labios de ella, cuando sus padres le informaron, cerca de la una de la mañana, que se tenían que retirar debido a que el padre de esta, tenía una cita importante con los dueños del banco más importante de "Nueva York", casi corriendo abordo el lindo carruaje jalado por unos caballos blancos, acomodándose en su lugar y esperando que sus padre se subieran rápidamente, estos, se quedaron despidiendo de los anfitriones del baile.

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el momento que la pequeña familia Swan arribó a su hogar, cerrando la puerta de la entrada, los sirvientes con cierta dificultad a causa de las fuertes ráfagas de viento, que luchaban con entrar a la casa e interrumpir el ambiente cálido que se respiraba a causa de las chimeneas, mantenidas prendidas durante todo el mes de diciembre.

Isabella con pesadumbres subió las escaleras, sus pies dolían, solo pensaba en llegar a su habitación y deshacerse de sus zapatos que portaban grandes tacones, provocando que sintiera dos agujas enterrándosele en cada pie.

Al llegar a su cuarto, con la ayuda de su nana, de despojo de toda su ropa, quedando en un ligero, pero caliente camisón, su pelo se le cepilla frente a un gran espejo, que a su lado exponía a ventana, donde se alcanzaba a divisar el mar, enojadas y furiosas, así pensó ella que las olas se veían, como si el mar quisiera advertirles, con su agitado movimiento que algo malo asechaba.

Mientras tanto, en ese mar que parecía enojado, Edward se encontraba en un barco, no muy lejos de costa, tal como le había dicho el capitán.

El ambiente del lugar, esa casi como cualquier barco pirata se podría esperar, algunos trabajaban con ahincó y esfuerzo, y otros, sin embargo, dedicaban las horas a embriagarse y quejarse por el mal clima que había, como era el caso de Alec Vulturi, el hijo del capitán. Edward llevo la botella de ron que sostenía entre sus manos a su labios, dándole un generoso trago, si, Edward en estos momentos, a pesar de la adversidad de el clima, fuertes gotas de lluvia empezaban a golpear la cubierta, y el viento rugía con fuerza, tomaba tranquilamente, perderse por un momento de la realidad no se le hacía mala idea.

-¡Tierra a la vista!—Grito alguien desde el carajo*, todos los tripulantes se comenzaron a mover, la mayoría ebrios y muy pocos sobrios, sin embargo Edward no movió ni un dedo, debido al gran estado de embriague que poseía en estos momentos, no percibía nada, a excepción de la gran casa contraída en la cima de una colina que alcanzaba a divisar.

-Nos espera un gran botín.—Comentó a Jacob Black, la persona, quizás, sobre el mundo, que tenía mayor rivalidad, lo que comprobaba otra vez el precario estado en que se encontraba, el nunca le dirigiría una palabra a el, al menos no amigable.

-Pues que el que pueda se quede con lo mejor.—Le contesto el aludido, con voz perversa.

**¡Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, soy una mala persona que no publico nunca, enserio perdón.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Hasta el siguiente(:**

_**Atte::valeriana25**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo Tres**

El barco "Centinela" llamado así por su primer dueño, antes que el capitán Aro Vulturi lo asesinara y lo lanzara al mar como si de basura se tratase, rompía las olas sin mucho trabajo, acercándose minuto a minuto a su destino, la magnífica mansión en la orilla del mar.

-¡Iojo Iojo! Piratas siempre ser.—Cantaba sin sentido, caminando de un la dado a otra por el barco, parándome con interés de vez en cuando observando como algunos de mis _compañeros_ ataban y desataban nudos, y Aro maniobraba con experiencia el timón, mientras yo… contemplaba con interés una nube gris que juraría que tenía forma de nube, nuca había tenido mucho aguante con el alcohol el ron barato que abundaba en el barco, había tenido mucho efecto en mi organismo, yo que solía ser una persona que se podría considerar "sería", bufe con sorna ante mí pensamiento , ahora era el alama de la fiesta.

El barco paro a unos metros de la costa, Seth un niño de unos catorce años anunció que desbordáramos, sin siquiera saber como, acabé en un pequeño barquito, con la compañía de algunos "amigos", y ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Con Jacob Black a mi lados.

-Amigo, amigos, ¿Si las palmeras dan cocos ¿Los árboles dan zapes?—Me reí tontamente de mi broma, todos permanecieron serios ¡Puf! Bola de amargados.

En poco tiempo arribamos a costa, todos a pasos apresurados nos apresuramos a llegar a la enorme casa, quedándonos un momento estáticos frente a la presencia de una gran puerta de roble, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué la puerta esta abierta? Desesperado de una patada hice un gran acceso en la puerta, por el cual metí la mano, buscando a tientas la manija al otro lado, y ¡Bualá! La puerta estaba abierta.

-Estúpido Masen, teníamos que esperar a que el capitán Aro llegara y diera las indicaciones.—La molesta voz de Black habló ¿Qué nunca se callaba?, entre en el vestíbulo, sacando la pequeña navaja que tenía guardada en mi pantalón.

-¿Y que el se quede con lo mejor?—Exclame, analizando todos los objetos de la ostentosa casa, para este momento, al menos los habitantes de la casa, de habrían percatado de nuestra presencia, todos pensamos los mismo, ya que de un momento a otro, las armas de cada uno, relucía en la pesada obscuridad.

-Empiecen a tomar lo que quieran, pero que sea rápido, no tengo ganas de matar a alguien hoy.—Jacob, Jacob, siempre tan molesto, intentando parecer el que estaba a cargo, ¿Qué los demás no se hartaban? Pues la verdad es que yo si, ignorándolo, me detuve más de lo debido en un escultura de vidrio, mmm bonita, la metí en mi costal que tenía en mi espalda.

La demás tripulación empezó a llegar, corriendo casi algunos, invadiendo cada rincón del lugar, en la planta alta se empezó a escuchar gritos de una mujer, agudos y molestos, resople, se estaban apañando todo, lo que me dejaba sin nada.

No es que me importase mucho tener muchas riquezas, ni en mis mejores tiempos, cuando era un "conde" me importo, pero teníamos que darle alguna parte de la ganancia al capitán, si no querías que te lanzaran por la borda, me estremecí un poco, no me hacía nada de gracias imaginándome siendo la comida de tiburón.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, algunos me empujaban, mientras bajaban a toda velocidad, la planta alta era todo un desastre, un enorme candelabro de cristal ahora reposaba en el suelo, no atrajo eso demasiado mi atención, vagabundee un rato, entrando a las habitaciones, de vez en cuando, si algo me llamaba la atención lo metía en mi costal, si no simplemente lo pasaba de largo.

Llegue a la última puerta del pasillo, con calma abrí la puerta, todo se veía tirado, tal y como se debía de ver después de que una jauría de piratas hubieran entrado, con calma inspeccione cada centímetro del cuarto, de vez en cuando tabaleándome debido a mi grave estado de embriaguez, malditos canallas, se habían llevado todo lo de valor.

Decepcionado, decidí también inspeccionar el armario, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algo bueno abría ahí, lo abrí y solo encontré ropa femenina, _cara_ ropa femenina, bufe, mas tome algunas prendas, nunca se sabe cuando Aro decida subir a una su _"Invitadas" _y necesite prendas para vestirla.

Sacando vestidos, mi mano se topó con algo duro, metí la mano intrigado, encontrándome con una mujer de pelos castaños y ojos del mismo color que me veían centellantes, como si en cualquier momento estuviera preparada para atacarme y servir mi cabeza con una manzana en la boca como un cochino, y que acertada estaba en sus predicciones, ya que el alcohol en estos momento no me dejaba nada más que pensar, que la chica poseía unos bonitos senos, hace mucho que no tenía relaciones, y mi cuerpo en estos momento me lo estaban exigiendo a gritos.

Con ambas manos, la agarre de los hombros, empujadora al exterior del cuarto, esta empezó a gritar y chillar, como una desquiciada, no le serviría de nada en estos momentos, lo que a los sujetos de abajo les importaba, los gritos de una chica estaban muy alejados a lo que era.

De la cintura la agarre, levantándola del suelo, sintiendo su pequeña cintura entre mis manos, al momento que la aventaba a la cama inundada de miles de colchones que amortiguaron su caída, sentía la excitación recorrer cada poro de mi piel, así que en el momento que la vi con las intensiones de huir, la agarre de el camisón que en un breve momento lo quitaría, sosteniendo con un mano sus muñecas, empecé por encima de el camisón a tentar sus abultados senos, esta chillaba incoherencias, y soltaba palabras que no eran bien vistas en una mujer.

Con una mano, rasgue sus camisón, casi sin ningún esfuerzo, dándome una mirada amplia de sus senos, me detuve un tiempo observándolos, ya cansado de esperar los estruje entre mi manos, esta no para de chillar, estaba empezando a colmar mi paciencia, tanto que un certera cachetada le atine e una de sus mejillas dejándola completamente estática por unos momentos.

Mis manos se dirigieron a la parte baja de su anatomía, explorándola por un instante, esta sobresaltada, ya no hablaba, solo alcancé a divisar como su llanto iba en incremento, agitaba sus piernas con desesperación, esperando como si de un momento a otro decidiera de hacer esto, ¡Ja! Estaba ya lo suficientemente caliente, ni un terremoto impediría lo que sucedería.

Bese uno de sus senos en lo que masajeaba el otro, levantándome a ver la expresión de la chica, que me miraba con unos bonitos y _dulces_ ojos cafes, ¿Dulces? ¡Ja! Eso solo era una treta más de las mujeres, Tanya también fingía tenerlos, y era más dulce el café cargado que ella.

Me pare un momento, sin dejar de clavarle los ojos a la chica en la cama, que no se intento mover, más sin embargo se hiso bolita, evitando que la viera, saque mi pantalón de un solo movimiento, dejando mi erección libre, caminando de regreso a la cama y gateando hacia ella.

La tome por la cintura, levantándola sin ningún problema, dejándola boca arriba, ella automáticamente se llevo las manos a sus senos, más sin embargo, tome ambas manos y la tome con una mía, en lo que con la otra intentaba abrirle las piernas.

-¡No por favor! Soy virgen.—Rogaba con la voz entre cortada ¿Virgen? Buena broma, en esta sociedad no existía nadie virgen con mayor de trece años, y definitivamente, por sus curvas y cuerpo, tenía mucho más que esa edad, eso pareció encender un interruptor en mi interior, yo si llegue a creerle a una mujer que era virgen ¡Yo si lo hice! Y solo había sido las más ruines de las mentiras, con rabia contenida le voltee la cara a la muchacha de un cachetada, esta solo aumentó el calibre de sus sollozos, no me importo, dándole otra cachetada, del calibre de un puñetazo en su cara.

-¡No digas mentiras pequeña puta!—Sisee, con ambas manos sujetas, le abrí las piernas, ubicando mi miembro en su entrada, y de un solo movimiento entre en ella. Un grito ensordecedor salió de su boca cuando hice esto, ¡Mierda! Era virgen, me quede mirándola a los ojos un momento, más después de un momento, esto dejo de importarme, cuando una oleada de placer me invadió.

Empecé a entrar en ella con violencia, saciando todos mis deseos, chupando alguno de sus pezones, o pellizcándolos de vez en cuando, decidí voltearla a ver, esta cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza, como si se intentara desconectar de lo que en estos momentos estaba pasando, solo gotas de lágrimas se escapaban por su rostro.

-¡Abre los ojos puta!—Grité embistiéndola con más fuerza.—Quiero que veas como te follo.—Esta, no se si guiada por el miedo, o por el puro afán de no tener más golpes los abrió, y así, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, continué entrando y saliendo de ella, en un vaivén ya determinado, hasta después de un tiempo, sentí que el final se aproximaba, así que empecé a incrementar mis embestidas hasta que llegue a la cima de la cumbre, llenándola de mi semen todos su interior, me mantuve un momento mirándola a los ojos, sin aún salir de ella, observando su cara que se empezaba a hinchar por los golpes que había recibido. Me levante de la cama y comencé a vestirme, no me interesaba verla, así que me puse analizar el cuarto en busca de algo que me podría llevar.

-Que sorprende, eras virgen, yo que pensaba _que las damas no existían_.—Hable con sorna poniéndome los zapatos, preparándome para dejar esta habitación.

Sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, deje el cuarto, escuchando fuertes sollozos cuando deje el lugar, me encogí de hombros, no era como si me importara mucho lo que sentía esa muchacha en la obnubilación del alcohol.

Baje las escaleras con mi botín en la espalda, donde ya toda la tripulación se preparaba para salir rumbo al barco, topándome con James, uno de mis _"Amigos" _ si así lo podía llamar.

-¿Cómo te fue?—Me pregunto, yo le di una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo. –Nada mal, nada mal…

Lastima que eso no era lo que pensaba, al día siguiente al despertar, siendo el dolor de cabeza lo último que me importaba en ese momento, recordando, como balde de agua helado , lo que le había hecho a esa pequeña niña de no más de dieciséis años, me jale el pelo desesperado, no entendía como había hecho algo tan cruel, recordé su cara hinchada, queriéndome dar un puñetazo en la cara ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?

El sol se colaba al camarote por entre las maderas, sintiéndome una verdadera lacra al altura de Tanya por primera vez en mi vida…

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¿Ya ven? Esta vez no tarde tanto!**

**¿No les gustaría picar el sexy botón de aquí abajo y dejarme un lindo comentario?**

**¡Hasta luego!**

**Atte:: valeriana25**


End file.
